


Getting Used

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is tired of the pack using her for her Banshee powers. So she decides to see exactly how they'd like to be used in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used

Lydia sat at the back of the class, glaring around the room at the rest of her friends. Some smiling, another clowning around, and one or two stressing about finals. Why she even needed to be in the class, she didn't know - she'd already taken the test, and past it with flying colors. Drumming her fingers on a pencil, she could've broke it in two with how frustrated she was. Her social standing was in the toilet, the people who used to respect her now just thought she was weird. And to her friends? She was just the Banshee. Just there to be the girl with the big brain to work things out, to scream when someone died, even pushing her to learn more about what she could do, so she could be of more use to the pack.

She'd show them who was useful in the pack. Flipping to a new page in her notebook, she lowered her head, formulating a plan. Some parts of it would be easier than others, and just thinking about what she was planning made her feel a warmth at her pussy. Clenching her thighs together tightly, she simply ignored it, and carried on - there'd be plenty of time for that later.

It took a few days, and a few discrete 'research' visits to Deaton before she was ready to put her plan into action. Quickly, she sent a text to the pack, promising that her house was empty for the weekend, inviting them all over for a study group, and to come straight down to the basement. She frowned as she saw Scott and Malia reject the invitation, as he had to work, and she was going out of town with her dad, but smiled at the enthusiastic responses from Stiles, Kira, and Allison.

When the three of them arrived, Lydia first offered Stiles and Allison alcohol, which she'd topped up with a lot more vodka than the bottle claimed.

"You're all far too stressed out - we're all gonna do fine. So drink up, relax a little, and we can get started. Sorry, Kira... I know this stuff won't have an effect on you."

"It's okay - mom wouldn't encourage me to drink anyway, Kitsune or not." She smiled. Lydia smirked to herself before pretending to look around for something, and sighing.

"Damn... where did I put that pencil..." She muttered, looking around until she saw an old tableau in the corner of the room. "Oh! Maybe it rolled under there. Could you take a look for me? I would, but I'm wearing a skirt, and I don't want it to split."

"Sure." Kira smiled, crouching down on the floor, and tilting her head to peer underneath it, frowning. "I don't see anything yet!"

"You will." Lydia smirked, picking up a pipette from the top of the tableau, dripping the contents onto one of Kira's hands, watching her body shake slightly. She glanced over to the other side of the room where Allison and Stiles were still drinking, giggling between themselves and onto a second bottle each, and she crouched down next to Kira. "How do you feel, Kira?"

"I.... Lydia help. I can't move." The words were barely muttered out, being unable to move them, and Lydia stroked her hair. "What happened?"

"Kanima venom. Just a few drops to keep you in place for a while. You are the cutest little footstool." She smiled, cutting at the sleeves of Kira's shirt as it fell off. "Don't worry about these, I'll be sure to reimburse you for everything." Lydia's casual tone surprised even her, and she followed up by snipping the straps of her bra too. Her breasts were about the same size as Allison's, from what she remembered when they'd changed together for gym in the past, the difference being Kira's nipples were longer. "Such pretty little titties, sweetheart."

"Why are you doing... this...." Kira muttered out, and Lydia pinched a nipple, hearing her moan, then petted her cheek.

"You all use me all the time - what's the problem with me doing it back once in a while?" She shrugged, moving her hands to carefully unbutton Kira's jeans, tugging them and her panties down. Once she was naked, she stood up, and admired her first pet. Kira's ass was high in the air, her back arching down slightly, her forearms flat on the ground, and her head tilted to one side. She ran a hand affectionately over her hair before she moved away altogether, over to the other side of the room.

From the glaze in Stiles and Allison's eyes, it was clear how drunk they were, and as she walked over, she picked Stiles first, pressing him against the wall.

"Ohhh... Lydia, heyy..." He slurred, and she smirked, kissing him hard on the mouth, already halfway towards ripping his clothes off before they had to come up for air. "That was... wow."

"Plenty more where that came from." She smiled, grabbing the back of his hair, and pushing him down hard. "Now - I think you should find something better to do with that tongue." A haze still in his eyes, he watched as she flipped her skirt up, obviously having worn no panties for this reason. He moved his head towards her pussy, but she shook her head. "Uh-uh. Objects can't move, Stiles." He looked confused, but before he could question her choice of words, she had spread her lips wide, and climbed onto his head, pressing her open cunt to his mouth. She groaned as his tongue swept across her inner lips, and she fucked down on his face.

"Lydia..." She turned her head, seeing Allison stumbling over, and she gripped her hair, kissing the drunk girl sloppily. Allison's tongue pressed against Lydia's, kissing back ferociously, and as she pulled away the spit dribbled down the older girl's chin.

"Strip for me, Allison. Where I can see you." She ordered, and Allison moved to stand next to where Stiles was. Even as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, Lydia groaned, a hand pressing into Stiles' hair to move his lips to her clitoris, gasping as his teeth grazed against it. She was close, that much she knew. "That's it, sweetheart. You're all so good for me, all three of you, such good little gifts..." She moved off of Stiles' mouth for a few seconds, allowing him to take a big gulp of air, before pressing back down. This time, his tongue was pressing into her hole, and she bounced up and down on his face, eyes locked on Allison as by now she was taking off her bra, left in nothing but her skirt, and locking eyes with Lydia, she licked her lips and played with her nipples. A hand slipped under her skirt, and Allison gasped, touching herself, but Lydia quickly grabbed at her hand.

"Dirty girl... No. Objects can't touch themselves. Guess I'll have to find an extra special way to use you..." She moaned, her voice husky as she felt herself approaching orgasm. Gripping onto Stiles' head tighter, she screamed out in orgasm, flooding his face and tongue with her juices, not moving away until she was finished, then stopping. She smirked, seeing Stiles' erection, and simply patted it through his pants. "Not yet, Stiles. You'll just have to wait."

She moved her attention back to Allison now, whose hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, obviously turned on by what she was seeing. She glanced over to where Kira was, still frozen in position, and she looked back at Lydia. There was a slight fear in her eyes, she could see, but Lydia stroked her cheek softly. Allison was someone so used to being in control - it wasn't a surprise to her that the idea she wasn't in charge of a situation would sober her up a little.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" She asked, and Lydia shushed her gently, kissing her cheek.

"Just trust me, Allison. I know what I'm doing. I'm not your little project that you can all use right now. It's my turn to use you. But it doesn't mean I don't love you all as much as I did before - just like you guys don't love me any less. But just give me this one thing. I need this." She said firmly, slipping her tongue into Allison's mouth this time. The brunette moaned into the kiss, going to touch herself again, but Lydia pulled back.

"Lydia..."

"That's twice now, Ally. You know I'm going to have to punish you, yes?" Lydia watched the hesitation on Allison's face briefly, before she moved to her knees, her thighs wide, and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Lydia." She said. There was some hesitation, but Lydia could see the girl was consenting - Allison was the type that would've left or fought if she wasn't okay with this. Wrapping her hand around her hair, gripping it tightly, she pulled Allison's head down, forcing her onto all fours, and nudged her in the direction of Kira. The smaller girl was trembling, unable to turn around, and Lydia stroked her side, reassuring her, before moving Allison around, positioning her on her back between Kira's legs. Small desperate cries came from the fox's mouth, and Lydia rubbed her softly.

"What's the matter, footstool?" She asked, Kira's cheeks redenning.

"I need... I need the bathroom, Lydia please..."

"I know, pet. We have one right here for you." She cooed softly, kissing Kira's slack mouth softly. "Just relax and let it go, I promise everything is okay." Kira tried to hold it in, but with no control over her muscles she couldn't clench.

Allison knew what was coming, and fear mixed with curiosity, and she reached out for Lydia's hand, taking it as the first droplets splashed on her face, and the huntress adjusted herself to better reach the stream, closing her eyes tightly as the urine trickled down her face, soaking into her hair. She opened her mouth to take a breath, and found it splashing into her mouth, which she swallowed down, surprised it didn't taste as badly as she'd expected.

"Good little toilet. Good girl, Allison..." Lydia praised, stroking it into Allison's skin. As Kira finished, Lydia helped nudge Allison's head up. "Dry her now." Allison nodded, and lapped at Kira's folds gently, adding to the pee she could already taste. Kira moaned softly, desperate to press down on Allison's tongue, to feel it slide inside her, but Lydia stopped her after a moment, and shook her head.

"You don't want a dirty toilet to get you off." She reassured. "Stiles! Come over here and do your job. Now, please." Stiles stumbled over, half sober now, and more confused than anything else, but seeing Allison kneeling obediently next to Lydia, and Kira's hole pulsing with need, he slipped between her legs, lapping at her gently as Kira groaned, wanting to grind her pussy against his face, but the venom hadn't worn off enough yet. Lydia watched them for a few minutes, stroking a hand through Stiles' hair at his eagerness, before she turned to look at Allison, and scraped her hair away from her face.

"You look beautiful like this." She said softly, Allison blushing and looking down. "Do you want more, toilet?"

"... Yes, Miss Lydia." Lydia nodded, considering briefly whether it should be Stiles or herself, but she was sure if Stiles was touched, he'd come without permission, and honestly, Lydia wanted to experience the same sensation that Kira just had.

"Do you think you can drink it all down?" She asked, and Allison blushed, shrugging awkwardly.

"I.. Don't know. But I'll try." She nodded, and Lydia smiled at her. She moved to a chair, lifting her feet to rest on Kira's back, and made sure Allison was kneeling comfortably between the two of them, her mouth pressed against Lydia's hole. Stiles' face was practically buried in the kitsune's cunt, his tongue thrashing side to side in order to excite the girl. The moans coming from Kira told her he was doing a good job, and as Lydia's pee finally began to flow, she smiled at all three of them.

"I'm so proud of you all, giving me what I need... Thank you all so much." Allison swallowed the liquid in her mouth, murmuring a response, before she had to focus on the job at hand again. There was so much, and some spilled down Allison's chest, joining Kira's soaking into her skin. She was desperate to get herself off, but she knew Lydia wanted her to wait until she was ready. Instead, she clenched her thighs tight, trying to distract herself from the heat that was building inside her.

Stiles ate hungrily at Kira's pussy, not really understanding what was happening, but liking it all the same. His cock was rock hard, and he was desperate to come, wanting nothing more than for Lydia to take hold of it - even the brush of her fingers would probably be enough to make him explode. As he heard Kira scream, he found her juices squirting across his face, swallowing as much as he could. The whole room smelt of sweat, come, and urine, but surprisingly, it wasn't a disgusting mix. Pulling away, he glanced over at where Allison was finishing up with Lydia, panting as she struggled to finally catch her breath. Liquid stained her chest and chin, but she almost looked... proud that she was able to take it all. Lydia smiled, and stroked Allison's hair again, petting her softly.

"You and Stiles haven't come yet, have you?" She asked, glancing between the two, and Allison shook her head.

"Lydia, please... fuck...." Stiles muttered, looking at her imploringly. "I'm so hard, can't you do something about that?"

"Since when were you in charge, hmm?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows, and she shook her head. "No, I don't think you are. And if you want to make it up to me for answering me back, you'll give Allison the best orgasm of her life. Right now." Stiles groaned, opening his mouth to speak again, but Lydia shook her head. "If you want me to let me you come, you'll have to be a good boy."

As Kira felt her muscles relaxing, and was able to begin moving, she rolled her neck slowly, trying to rid herself of some of the stiffness, and seeing this Lydia moved over to her and massaged her, rubbing her hands over her joints soothingly.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked softly, and Kira nodded, tiredly.

"Just.. sore." She muttered, resting her body against the ground. "I get why you're doing this though, and... It's okay. I don't want to go."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Lydia smiled, continuing to pet her body. "I'm going to sit on your back and use you as my little chair. Is that okay?" Once Kira nodded, Lydia kissed her in thanks, and moved into position, her skin resting against the other girl's turning her on, and she glanced over at Allison.

"Ally... Get on all fours and lick my pussy. Stiles... fuck her. But don't you dare come. Understand?" Stiles groaned again but nodded, quickly removing his pants. The three girls could see his very obvious, and surprisingly large erection, and Allison felt herself growning wetter at the sight of it. Facing Lydia's pussy, she lowered her head towards it, lapping softly at her folds, smiling as Lydia cooed above her. Spreading her legs a little more, Allison couldn't help but let out a cry as Stiles finally pressed into her, pushing her body forward, and her mouth further onto Lydia's pussy.

Stiles panted, sweat beading on his forehead out of his efforts to not come - it was almost impossible though, and he had to hope that Lydia would take pity on him sooner rather than later. But seeing the bliss on her face as Allison ate her out, he could tell that it wouldn't be any time soon - right now, she had other things on her mind.

"Three... perfect little slaves..." She panted, growing closer to her orgasm, and listening as Allison's breaths grew heavier and heavier. Allison's hands were clenching and unclenching, one hand reaching out to one of Kira's breast, squeezing and manipulating it with each movement, causing Kira to reach between her legs, and begin playing with herself, not wanting to be left out. All four occupants of the basement were groaning in unison, that no one was sure who would be the first to come until Lydia let out a cry, her hips thrusting upwards and into the air, squirting over Allison's back, and along Stiles' chest. It was only moments later that Allison cried out her orgasm, closely followed by Kira, all three girls panting as they came down.

"....Girls?" Lydia glanced up, seeing the tears in Stiles' eyes. The sheer effort of holding himself together was torture, but beautiful all the same that he had done as he was told.

"...Kira, get over there and give his cock a big kiss." Lydia smirked, watching as Allison moved over to him, allowing him to lie back, and pillow his head in her lap. Lydia remained one side of him, her teeth and tongue ready to tease his nipples. Kira was last to get into position, lowering her mouth to his cock, and french kissing it, swirling her tongue around it. "Stiles, come." 

Stiles didn't need any more encouragement, grunting as he released rope after rope of come down Kira's throat, his hips jerking up further into her mouth, not helped by Lydia's mouth nipping at him, or Allison's hands petting at his head and hair. Finally, he slumped to the floor, and Lydia smiled at all of them, seeing how exhausted they all were.

"Thank you." She said again, softly. "Allison, you go and use my private bathroom... I'll be in in a minute to wash up, too. Stiles, Kira, you can use the other bathroom. If you get up to anything fun... Well, I can't say me and Allison won't be as well." Winking, Lydia stood up, and left the room, hoping more than anything that it wouldn't be the last time she'd get to try out her new-found dominance.


End file.
